Nozzles used in injection molding apparatus will often have a flange or collar located at a head or upstream end of the nozzle in order to align the nozzle with the gate and/or align the nozzle channel with the manifold melt channel.
There is a need for a nozzle having a flange mounted thereto in a durable, reliable, efficient and/or cost effective manner.